Surprises
by AlyB123
Summary: Set in the future post 3.23, Liz and Ressler celebrate his birthday. Keenler! Written as part of the Ressler Prompts series.


_Written in response to Ressler Prompt # 4 from my Tumblr/Twitter friends: Ressler's birthday. Future Prompt suggestions are welcome in the comments & reviews are greatly appreciated._

* * *

"So….if you know something but you only know it because you're not really supposed to know it, do you really know it? I mean, like, that you should tell people about it?" Aram asked, nervously.

"What are you talking about?" Samar replied quizzically, her eyebrows arched.

"I mean, if you know something only because you were looking somewhere you shouldn't and then you did a thing…I mean…you went into a folder on a drive and you clicked on a thing and..I mean….you looked somewhere you weren't supposed to look but you found Agent Ressler's birthday – do you tell?" Aram stammered.

"You figured out Ressler's birthday?" Samar asked, amused.

"Yes, I mean, not exactly. But yes. Yes, I think I know when it is." Aram replied, anxiously.

"And that is….?" Samar asked.

"Friday. I mean, tomorrow," Aram said with a sigh.

Samar stared at him for a minute, not sure whether to laugh out loud. "So you've figured out Ressler's birthday is tomorrow and you're not sure what to do because..?"

Aram looked like a deer in the headlights. "I mean, we celebrated Agent Keen's birthday before...you know...and I got her cupcakes but I'm not sure what to do for Agent Ressler and I'm afraid if I don't do something he'll think I hate him for…I mean, you know, the thing….that _thing_ …. that happened with you and him…but if I _do_ do something will he think I'm sucking up? I don't want him to think that either so ….."

"Aram!" Samar interjected. He look up at her, indecision all over his face. "Just tell Liz. She'll know what to do, or not do. Leave it to her, ok?"

Aram nodded, relieved. "Ok. I can handle that."

* * *

"A-gent Keen?" Aram stammered.

Liz looked up from her computer. "What's wrong, Aram?"

"Nothing," he replied. "I mean, why should something be wrong. I mean, nothing's wrong. I'm just…"

'Aram!" she said, firmly.

"Umm….yeah..well… I kindofsortoffiguredoutthatAgentRessler'sbirthdayistomorrow" he said quickly.

"You figured this out, how?" Liz asked, bemused.

"You don't want to know," Aram replied quickly.

Liz sighed. "You're right. I don't want to know."

Aram looked uncomfortable. "It's just...I didn't know what to do about it and Agent Navabi thought you might want to know so…"

"Thanks, Aram" Liz replied. "It's fine. I'll care of it."

Aram looked relieved. "Thank you, Agent Keen, thank you," he said as he retreated out of the office.

* * *

After he left, Liz was lost in thought. Ressler's birthday was tomorrow? He would be the last one to admit that it was his birthday. Ressler wasn't really the candles & birthday cake sort of guy. So what to do? He had known exactly what she needed on her birthday when he had brought her Wing Yees on that night that seemed so very long ago...

Later that afternoon, she watched Ressler covertly over the top of her computer as he rubbed his hand over his forehead as he stared at his own screen. He looked exhausted. They'd been working incredibly long hours since her return. She couldn't remember the last time either of them had just taken a day to do something other than work and the strain was starting to show.

"You ok?" she asked.

He looked up. "Yeah," he said with a shrug. "Just beat."

"You doing anything interesting this weekend?" she asked casually.

He shook his head. "Nah. No plans. You?"

She shook her head. "No. Hoping to have time for laundry and groceries if Reddington leaves us alone." Ressler nodded in agreement and turned back to his work. She watched him quietly for a few more minutes and then got up.

"Be right back," she said. She climbed the stairs to Cooper's office and knocked softly.

"Sir?"

Cooper looked up. "What is it, Agent Keen?"

"I need to ask you something," Liz began.

* * *

Liz arrived at the Post Office early the next morning before anyone else and was waiting when Ressler stepped off the elevator, dressed casually in jeans and a plaid flannel shirt and boots.

"You're here early," he said, clearly surprised to see that she had beaten him there.

She shrugged. "We have a long drive. Let's go." She turned and grabbed two cups of coffee from her desk. "I brought you a coffee."

"Thanks, Keen," he replied gratefully. "I can use it."

She followed him to the car. "Want me to drive?" He always preferred to be the one behind the wheel, but he still looked exhausted. He hesitated for a second and then handed her the keys. "Sure, why not. Just don't do anything crazy."

"So what did Cooper tell you about what we're doing today?" Ressler asked as she pulled out of the parking garage. "'Cause he didn't tell me much other than that Reddington is going to meet us in Charlottesville and that we had to dress for walking the woods. Somehow I can't picture Reddington as a walking in the woods kind of guy."

"That's about what he told me," she replied. "Just said Reddington would tell us everything we need to know when we get there."

"Figures," Ressler groaned. "Have us drive two hours with no information." He sipped his coffee.

"Hey, at least it gets us out of the city for a while, right?" she replied.

"Yeah, that's true."

Liz purposefully avoided making conversation as they hit the interstate, hoping he would take advantage of the quiet and rest. Sure enough, after about half an hour, he closed his eyes. She hoped he wouldn't open them again until they arrived at their destination. She wanted to try to maintain as much surprise as possible.

Two hours later, she pulled into the parking lot at Shenandoah National Park. "Ressler, we're here," she said softly.

Ressler jolted awake and looked around the parking lot, confused. "I can't believe I fell asleep. Why didn't you wake me sooner? Where's Reddington?"

Liz bit her lip nervously. She hoped she'd made the right call. She took a deep breath. "Reddington's not here. I thought you could use a break for the day - I know I could - so I asked Cooper to give us the day and to tell you that we had to meet Reddington here so it would be a surprise. But really - it's just us. I thought I'd take you hiking for your birthday." She waited anxiously for his response.

Ressler stared at her for a minute. "You mean you planned this whole thing just to celebrate my birthday?" he said slowly. Liz nodded.

"Wow Keen," he said softly, his cheeks flushing slightly. "I don't know what to say. I didn't even tell anyone it was my birthday today."

"How about you say great idea, Keen, let's go?" she asked hopefully and he laughed.

"Sure, why not. We came all this way, right?"

Liz grabbed the backpack she had stashed in the back of the Suburban early that morning and they headed for the nearest trail. "Here, let me carry that," Ressler said, reaching for the backpack. "What have you got in here, anyway?"

"Supplies," Liz laughed. "Water and some other stuff. You'll see."

It was a cool, crisp fall day. Not too cold. Just a perfect mix between fall and winter. The leaves crunched softly under their feet as they headed up the mountain. As they got deeper and deeper into the woods, Ressler's step seemed to get lighter, his exhaustion forgotten. He stepped with ease over rocks and branches, almost jumping like a boy at times. He looks good, she thought, admiring him from behind in his jeans and flannel, so different from the buttoned down suited agent she was used to seeing.

By early afternoon, they reached a ledge overlooking the valley below and stopped to rest. "You got anything to eat in here?" he asked hopefully, handing her the backpack.

"Of course I do," she laughed, passing him a sandwich and some fruit.

He stared out into the distance as they ate. The leaves had not all fallen yet and the fall colors were still beautiful.

"Thanks, Keen," he said, finally.

"Well, I wasn't going to let you starve," she laughed.

"I don't mean the sandwich. But thanks for that too. I mean this - " he gestured with his arm, "all of this. I haven't had anyone to celebrate my birthday with in a long time," he said shyly, "and this - being here and doing this with you exactly what I would have picked if I had ever imagined..." His voice trailed off and he turned his head away.

Liz scooted across the rock towards him until she was next to him and wrapped her arm around his back and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Happy Birthday, Ressler," she said softly. His shirt was warm and soft against her cheek and he smelled like aftershave and pine needles. They sat quietly for a while, just enjoying the beauty of the valley below and each other's company.

Eventually, Liz broke the silence. "I haven't been such a good friend lately. I'm sorry for that."

Ressler shook his head. "Don't be sorry, Liz, you've had a lot going on. Don't worry about me."

"But I care about you...I hope you know that," she replied.

He moved his arm so it wrapped around her and squeezed her gently. "I do."

"And I couldn't have gotten through this past year - ending things with Tom - everything that happened - without you."

He squeezed her a little tighter, rubbing his hand on her arm. "I'm just glad you're here," he said finally. "Alive and breathing and here with me on this day in this beautiful place. It means a lot."

"I've got one more surprise," she said, as she reached into the backpack and pulled out two red velvet cupcakes. "I know you like these," she said with a laugh.

"Wow, Keen, you thought of everything," he replied and she could tell he was pleased.

* * *

As the shadows began to lengthen, he stretched and got up and extended his hand to pull her up. "We should probably head back. It's a long drive." Liz grabbed his proffered hand but stumbled slightly as she got up, colliding unsteadily with his chest.

"Careful, Keen," he said with a chuckle as he steadied her. "You don't want to send us both over the edge." She looked up and his face was just inches from hers. She gazed at him quietly, heart pounding, half wanting him to kiss her, half afraid of what would happen if he did.

A flicker of understanding crossed his face as he cupped her cheek with his hand and stroked it gently with his thumb. "Keen...Liz," he whispered, as he licked his lips, his eyes not leaving hers. Making up her mind, she reached up and drew his head closer to hers until their lips met, tentatively at first and then more passionately. When they finally broke apart, she was breathing rapidly and she could feel him doing the same. He reached up and gently pulled a leaf out of her hair.

"Looks like the cupcakes weren't the last surprise after all," he said softly. She smiled, and he reached out his hand to take hers and they walked the rest of the way back to the car hand in hand.

When they reached the Suburban, Ressler held out his hand for the keys. "You sure you want to drive?" she asked.

"Yes," he laughed. "I'm definitely not tired anymore."

She watched him as he drove back to the city. She felt so comfortable with him - completely safe and at ease. It was no wonder things had gone the way they had that day. She wondered what he was thinking.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he said suddenly, looking over at her. "You're awfully quiet."

"I'm just hoping that kiss in the woods wasn't a one time thing," she said with a laugh.

Ressler chuckled. "Me too. Definitely not a one time thing if I have anything to say about it." He reached out his right hand and put it over hers as they drove the rest of the way back to D.C.

When they returned to the Post Office it was late enough that everyone's cars were gone. "I just need to grab my bag from the office," Liz said. Ressler followed her into the elevator and through the war room. When they arrived at their shared office, he froze in the doorway and stared wordlessly at a "Birthday Boy" balloon tied to his chair. Liz dissolved into giggles at the look on his face. "Oh my gosh, Aram must have..." She could barely speak as she collapsed into her chair, laughing.

Ressler shook his head and walked over to her and sat on the edge of her desk. "Thanks for the perfect birthday, Liz," he said and he leaned down to kiss her again.

"It doesn't have to be over yet," she said softly.

He paused for a moment and she saw the understanding register on his face. "C'mon, let's get out of here," he replied, taking her hand once more.


End file.
